1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection pump for a diesel engine, more particularly to a fuel injection pump equipped with a safety device for the fuel injection control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diesel engines are conventionally equipped with fuel injection pumps, which distribute and deliver fuel to the engine cylinders periodically with respect to the engine crankshaft rotation. The fuel injection pump also controls the amount of fuel injected into engine cylinders in response to the power required from the engine or the load on the engine. When the engine is employed to drive a vehicle, the fuel injection pump should be provided with a safety device which limits the rotational speed of the engine to prevent the vehicle from running away if a problem occurs in the control of the amount of fuel injected to the engine cylinders.